twilight finds love in pride and prejudice
by crotia
Summary: Lupa is daughter of Jacob and Renesmee. She has the power to transport herself. One day she accidentally transport herself to Pemberly were she meets her mate. William Darcy. Fitzwilliam and Lizzies son. How is she going to get him to love her. And can she ever go home. How do you hide or explain that your not human?
1. teen hormones

_Hey, Just wanted to say that I don't own twilight nor pride and prejudice._

_This is the first fanfiction I've ever made so I'm kinda nervous and looking forward to you reviews._

_I'm not from an English speaking country and I have only just had 3 years of English on school so it's possible I missed some faults. If you see any please pm me and say what I did wrong so I can change it if possible or at least do it good the next time. Enjoy ;D_

Lupa pov

I felt how my body relaxed as my grandpa started his silver Volvo S60R to go home.

One of my friends Lillian had spend the whole lunch break complaining how 'old school' her dad was. Because she needed to be home at 10. And how he made her come home at 9 after she told him how stupid that rule was.

And then she was going on and on about how lucky I was whit a dad like Carlisle, because he was so young and nice. Ha if she only knew. If Rose of one of the others talked to Carlisle that way he made sure that they were sorry afterwards.

He has literally centuries experience in handling teens and didn't avoid much more old fashioned punishments then Lillians dad would even consider. But he always tried to adjust the punishment to the person as we had all very different characters, pasts and we grown up in really different kinds of cultures.

Not that he punished me much. He let that to my parents. Though I'm pretty sure he and Granny (That's how I call Esme) kept an eye on it and helped my parents with their parenting often.

Just as they did help with raising my mom.

I guess my family is just really weird. I mean we have Esme who is a mother figure to all of us. Though some of us need it more than the others and to my mom and I she acts a little more like a grandma.

And then there's Carlisle. He is clearly the head of the family. He is mentally only 4 years older than Emmett but he and Granny are far more mature. But in Emmetts case there are twelve year olds who are more mature so that doesn't say much.

Beside me I hear Edward chuckle. Another thing which isn't normal in my family. We never have any privacy with all the powers that come with our species and the special powers. We're all supernatural.

I'm half human, quarter wolf and quarter vampire. Especially Carlisle and daddy are curious how that will work out as original vampires and the Quileute wolfs are enemies. I also have a special power. I can transport. But it is really exhausting as I don't have ever lasting energy.

The car pulled into our garage. I looked over to the motor spot. Uncle Jazz has a Ducati 848 and my dad has a Harley sprint. Daddy says that he likes it more knowing that he fixed the motor himself.

And next to my fathers motor is mine. My very own beauty. Yesterday my father and Rose picked it up at some sort of junkyard. My mother was horrified when daddy told her that he wanted to fix it with me and Rose so I could have my very own motorcycle.

After a lot of pleading she gave in. Finally! We are going to start with it after we're done with speeding up Emmetts truck.

Rose is my favourite aunt. We spend a lot of time with my dad fixing up cars. To the horror of Alice who says it ruins my nails. Yeah right, like I care.

"Lupa, how could you!" As you think about the devil. They said that they wouldn't be back from their hunt until tomorrow morning so I didn't bother to put on the awful high heels that she bought me. It isn't that I don't like high heels or something but I just wasn't in the mood for it this morning.

Alice and I had both compromised on my clothing. We agreed that I would wear whatever things she bought me as long as it was within my clothing style and liking. And then she would earn 5 hours shopping time a week.

"Well I picked up my sneakers, put them on my feet and tied the laces. It wasn't that hard really." I was just to pissed off to do nice to my dear great aunt right now.

"But I thought that we agreed that you were going to wear those heels today." Alice is looking at me with accusing golden eyes.

The only ones that don't have golden eyes are my parents and me. I have big oval eyes and my irises are dark brown with bright green accents. My skin is light olive coloured and I have long silk black hair with thick curls. My body is long and slender like my fathers with some hints of my mothers fragile body and some womanly curves.

I'm glad with the way my body is built and the natural extra elegance of the vampires cause I like dancing.

"Yeah Alice I know I just wasn't in the mood today"

I heard how Alice continued with talking about how I had promised. And then me and my teen brain just snapped. I just couldn't handle it anymore I really needed a break from my family to calm down.

I felt the power building in my chest and then the sudden release. It felt like a immense pressure was on my body and I felt how all my energy slowly disappeared. Transporting never really felt pleasant but this was far worse than I had ever felt it.

Suddenly the pressure left my body. Relieved I gasped for breath. I felt cold forest ground underneath me and trees surrounding me.

suddenly a wave of nausea hit me and I began throwing up. Between the waves of vomit I saw a boy nearing me. He was wearing things that would've given Alice a heart attack if that was possible. He knelt beside me just when I was done vomiting. His beautiful dark blue eyes were the last thing I saw before the exhaustion dragged me into the darkness.


	2. I'm fine

Hey,

I don't own twilight.

I'm on vacation right now. So I don't know about the updating thing. There should be WIFI here but apparently this is the only website I can get on. Thank god I at least can get in this site. I'm happy though cause I'm in Luxembourg and it's amazingly green here so I get really in the green feeling. Thank you all and please review cause I have no idea if someone actually read this.

* * *

I wake up from a rumbling noise. When I hear it again I realise it's my stomach. I notice I'm really hungry and the burning in my throat tells me some blood wouldn't be a wrong idea.

When I open my eyes I don't recognise the room I'm in. A soft moan escapes my mouth as I sit up. My whole body aches and I'm tired. It isn't anything major. It's just really uncomfortable. But nothing a hunt, some food and a good long sleep couldn't fix.

As I look at my surroundings I see that I'm in a large room. The room makes me think of my great grandparents bedchamber. Everything looks old-fashioned. It's like a museum bedroom in a castle that they use for tourists. How did I end up here anyway.

After a moment my memories came all floating back. The transporting the vomiting and the angel in the weird clothes.

Then two women and a man walk in.

The oldest woman wears a beautiful gown. The dark green matches with her dark brown hair and her warm laughing brown eyes. She looks like she in has an age around 38.

The younger woman looks a lot younger more like a teen. She wears a simple grey dress and looks at me with curious light grey eyes.

The man looks round the age of 45. He wears an awful pair of trousers and a long black coat. He has stern bright blue eyes that seem to notice everything. In his hand he is holding a big black leather briefcase.

"Good morning" the oldest woman began with a British accent. "I'm Mrs. Darcy and this is my home Pemberly."

Huh?! Did she just said Mrs. Darcy from Pemberly? Alright I'm really questioning my sanity now. Isn't that a place and a character from Pride and Prejudice. I've read the novel for school 2 months ago and Grandma, mommy and I just saw the new movie a week ago.

I quiet like the story. But not enough to dream or have a delirium about them! No. No, this can't be. It's just a dream. It isn't possible I can transport myself back in time or in a book, is it. In the worst case I'm coming down with a fever and really do have a delirium.

They aren't real. None of them are. I just close my eyes and then all of this is gone. I closed my eyes and saw the angelic dark blue eyes of my saving angel. A painful pang shot through my chest at the thought of leaving him.

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and my eyes shot open. I looked right in the blue eyes of the man. "Calm down and take deep breaths." He said with a soft voice.

Only then I realized my breath had sped up to the point of hyperventilation. "Follow my lead" the man said as he slowly breathed in and out. I did and I soon calmed down a little.

I quickly decided to just go with the situation till I found out what was happening.

"I'm dr. Hill. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy's physician." The man spoke. Great! Just what I needed. A doctor to notice that I'm way to cold and my heart beat is too high. And to make matters worse it meant that I couldn't go hunting right away but needed to stay in here with good smelling humans.

It wasn't that there was any chance that I would lose control. It was just really uncomfortable and irritating. I guess you could say it's like a sun burn. Bearable but highly uncomfortable.

I was also kind of hungry. since I had thrown up everything in my stomach and my appetite was somewhere between normal and my dad's appetite.

There would probably come a lot of questions too. Guess I'm going to make up stories and have a little amnesia then.

I looked up to see them all looking at me expectantly. And then I realised I hadn't told them my name yet. "I'm Lupa Cullen," I told them.

"Well, miss Cullen. Mrs. Darcy asked me to have a look at you."

See I thought so. Normally I would say: 'Go mind your own business. But if you really want to know that badly my dad is a freaking surgeon. He could help me just fine if I need it.'

But this wasn't an ordinary situation and right now I didn't had a clue where I was so I didn't wanted to offend my hosts. Besides I wouldn't be surprised if the older woman is the mother of my saving angel and I wouldn't want to offend him.

So the only option I had was to be polite and try assure him I'm feeling just fine. "I appreciate your concern for my health Mrs. Darcy but I assure you I feel just fine."

"Well it's my Christian duty to help people who need it and the dr. Hill is already here, isn't he? So I must insist that you let the doctor do his work."

"Really I'm sure the doctor could spent his time much better to someone else who really needs it" I tried. Silently begging that she would give in.

But now the doctor spoke up. "I beg to differ miss Cullen. You have been unconscious for a hour and the young Mr. Darcy said you were throwing up blood so I'm certain you are in need of aid."

The whole miss Cullen act was starting to piss me off already.

I opened my mouth to go on with reasons why I didn't need him to check me over but one look at them told me that it was hopeless. They both had that 'I'm a mature and responsible adult and you are a teen who clearly need help and guidance so listen to me' look that the others at home gave me whenever they were going all parent on me.

"Alright if you must" I sighed.

For a small moment I saw amusement playing over the features of Mrs. Darcy but soon her face was back to polite concern. "Alright I leave you then so dr. Hill can have a good look at you. If you need anything ask Catherine." And with that she left the chamber.

When she was outside the chamber I could hear her talking to someone with my supernatural hearing. "William what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be practicing your French?"

"I'm sorry mom but how is the young miss?" I heard a beautiful eager voice ask.

"Dr. Hill is with her right now but I will tell you what he knows once he is done."I could hear a knowing smile in her voice as she continued. "I'm sure she will join us for diner if her health allows it, honey. Now go practice your French."

That is when I heard the doctors concerned voice. "Miss Cullen are you alright?" And I realised he was probably trying to get my attention as I was listening to the conversation between Mrs. Darcy and my angel.

Great I'm certainly doing a great job convincing him that there's nothing wrong with me. Not! "Yes I'm fine."I responded but from the look on his face I could see he didn't believe me.

"Well Mrs. Cullen let's see about that, shall we." Oh, this is so annoying. "Do you have any pain in your abdomen?"

"No."

"I'm going to put some pressure on your abdomen tell me if t hurts."

"I do not have a serious form of hematemesis (blood vomiting)! If I had I would have been in shock already from blood loss. I just had a bleeding nose before the young Mr. Darcy appeared and saw me vomiting the blood I had ingested."

At this surprise took over the man's face but within a second he was back to calm and confident again. Apparently he wasn't accustomed to patients who had some minor medical acknowledge.

"Just let me make sure you don't. If there isn't anything wrong it won't hurt and if it does hurt there is something wrong and I should know about it. Besides you already said you would cooperate."I couldn't say anything to that se I just shrugged and let him.

He send me a knowing smile when I yawned. But when he touched my stomach gave a slight yelp. "Your freezing!"

He looked at Catherine. "I need brandy, more blankets and hot jars." Great. My body heat was somewhere between human and vampire. So I knew I would be uncomfortable hot when he is done.

My biggest problem is that now he thought I had hypothermia I would probably be stuck in this bed a couple of days. While I only threw up because of the force of my transportation and I only past out because I was so tired. The only things I needed right know was a good big meal, then a good hunt and than a good twelve hour sleep.

Normally I only sleep 5 hours a day. When they are finished I could sneak out and hunt a small dear. Then I'm filled for the week. I would prefer to transport myself but I think I don't have enough energy to do that.

A yawn forced its way up my troth. Maybe I should sleep before hunting. Dr. Hill continued to push on my abdomen asking me if it'd hurt. I just shook my head.

His hand grabbed my wrist. To late I realized he was checking my pulse. He looked worried up at me. Stupid high pulse. Catherine and another older woman came back into the room with some jars and blankets followed by a worried Mrs. Darcy.

As they placed the hot jars un the blankets and placed a whole pile of blankets on top of them I got really hot. The heat and the tiredness made me drowsy. And soon I was drifting off to sleep again. And again the last thing I see when I close my eyes are the beautiful dark blue eyes of my angel.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Next chapter I think Lupa goes out for a hunt and I'm pretty sure we will see some more of William. Nothing certain though.


	3. talking to the angel

hey I'm sorry it took so long but first I was on vacation and then school started and all. Any way I'm glad to get this uploaded.

Thank you for reading my story it is really appreciated.

twilight finds love in pride and prejudice

C3 talking to the angel

* * *

I woke up feeling mostly just hungry.

When I looked through my window I saw it was around midnight. I decided that I would like a good hunt. And as I slept for several hours I had enough energy to transport myself to the woods.

I concentrated, felt the light familiar pressure and within seconds I was where I wanted to be. A few metres into the woods.

I inhaled deeply and enjoyed the scent of the trees, the feeling of the moist cool ground under my feet and the sound of night predators preparing to get themselves their next meal completely oblivious for the fact at least for one of them it will be the last one .

Looking down on myself I noticed I was wearing a long night-gown. I took it off and under it I was wearing some of my stuff. A black bra, a white tank top with a grey wolf and black boy shorts. They must have token my light grey jegging and my black leather jacket of earlier.

I hung the night-gown in a tree and looked at my surroundings to make sure I would find it later.

Then I took off running. I wasn't as fast as a vampire but I was still inhumanly fast. I just enjoyed the feeling of the wind in my hair and my stretching muscles for a while.

After I think half an hour I looked for signs of food. With my ears pricked I listened to some dear running not too far away from me. And I changed my directions.

When they were within sight I climbed in a tree and started approaching a little more silent. I moved till I was above a rather large male and let myself fall upon him.

While landing on his back I sank my teeth in his aorta. The blood started to flow out his veins in my sucking mouth. Feeling how the dull burning pain in my throat subdued I drank till the deer was empty and I couldn't drink anymore.

Now my craving for blood was taken care of it was time to take care of my other cravings. Such as hunger.

Snivelling in the air I caught the sweet scent of ripe blueberries. Lots of them. I run to the bush.

It was 3 minutes or so to my left. I put the sweet flavoured berries in my watering mouth. After I took care of all my cravings I made my way back to my clothes.

I decided that it would be saver to walk back to the manor instead of transporting in case anyone saw me.

Running through the garden I saw William. My angel looked even more breathtaking in the moonlight. As if he felt me looking he looked up and met my eyes.

A small smile was playing around his lips. Ohm, how I loved those beautiful lips. In my head I tried to imagine what they would feel like against mine.

I noticed I unconsciously had walked forward. I saw how he stood and admired how the moon light created a halo of light around his breathtaking face.

A small shiver run down my spine. Ever the gentleman he immediately shrugged of his jacket and held it out to me.

I put it on immediately. savouring the way it smelled of him. His smell was just mouth-watering in a not food like way. Selfish as I was I decided against telling him the shiver wasn't because I was feeling cold.

"I thought Dr. Hill ordered you to stay in bed." The pleasant smile still present but I there was a small concerned spark in his eyes.

I smiled at his voice, even though I'd only heard a few sentences of it, it felt familiar and comforting.

"yeah, he did didn't he?" I replied carelessly.

His eyebrow arched slightly at that. "Than pray tell me miss Cullen, do you have a problem with orders in general or just the once insuring your health?" His tone slightly mocking now.

"Just the ones that are bound to drive me insane, sir." I replied at the same tone.

A small baritone chuckle escaped from his throat. This made a new shiver of pure pleasure run down my spine.

He once again mistook it for cold and instantly the concerned spark reappeared. "Well, miss Cullen, as your host I must insist on accompanying you back inside." He said while he held out his arm for me.

I took it and we started walking to the house. Both of us watching the other from the corner of our eyes.

And I understood that I wanted to spend eternity listening to his voice, smelling his scent, seeing his beauty and my arm attached to his. Not that I would complain when it would be more than just his arm.

He started humming slightly. It was a happy and warm melody. Making me want to dance.

Carefully choosing my words to make sure that my modern speech didn't show too much I spoke up. "Pray tell me Mr. Darcy, do you often enlighten people with your humming or only when you walk with walk with people under the fool moon?"

At this a small blush crept up his cheeks making him look a little less formal.

"No miss Cullen, I usually don't hum much in present of other people nor walk with them under the full moon."

I was getting annoyed with the 'miss Cullen' stuff. "Please Mr. Darcy call me Lupa. Or miss Lupa if you must. "

His cheeks back to their normal colour he replied. "If that makes you happy I shall, miss Lupa.

I noticed then that we were already at one of the entrances. He guided me up the stairs.

When we turned around a corner that led to the guest rooms we were suddenly faced with 4 worried looking adults...

* * *

Dum Dum Dummmmmmmm

So...

When will our 2 love birds see each other again?

What are the adults gonna do?

And who will be the guest that I will add in a later chapter?

tbc


End file.
